


A Very Special Gift: Kid-lectric Boogaloo

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: Croc Fic Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad boys, Fluff, Kinda sorta mpreg?, Loki is best mom-dad, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, This isn’t very good but FLUFF, Tony Stark is Best Dad, implied intersex loki, mentioned jotun loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: The finale to the Croc Fic series!Something extremely wonderful happens to the boys, and Tony is so very much excited.





	A Very Special Gift: Kid-lectric Boogaloo

“Anthony, you imbecile! You did this on purpose! You purposely put a child in me! Why in the Hel would you do that?!” 

Loki was shouting, waving the positive pregnancy test at Tony as aggressively as he could. Tony just grinned.

“Wasn’t on purpose, just a pleasant surprise- Jesus fuck! Calm down!” Tony backed away from the angered god who was getting just a little to close while conjuring daggers.

“You could have at least warned me before! I would have used a protection spell! But nooo- we didn’t use protection and now you’ll leave me because of this!”

Tony furrowed his brows. “What? Loki, babe.. no. I’m not leaving you because of a baby. We talked about this, we both want a kid. Apparently we’re getting one earlier than expected, but that’s great! Well… at least in my eyes it great.”

Loki scoffed and crossed his arms, the daggers in his hands disappearing. “Is it great? Is it truly that great that a playboy like you is actually settling down to have a family? With someone as awful as me, mind you?”

“Hey, you’re not awful. Quit saying that.” Tony frowned and made his way over to Loki, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. He got a grunt in return.

“Lokes.. why are you so freaked out about this? We talked about it. We knew eventually it would happen, especially since we usually forget to use protection like you said.”

“I just don’t want anything to happen once the child comes.. and what if it’s a freak like me? Possibly half Jotun.. what if that causes problems?”

Tony cupped Loki's face. “Stop worrying, and stop calling yourself a freak. You’re just freaking yourself out. Everything will be fine. The kids got the strongest guys alive as parents. It will be perfectly fine, okay? I’ll make sure of it. So will the team.”

Loki sighed, resting his chin on Tony’s head. He felt slightly less tense now, expertly calmed by the billionaire once again. “Okay. I trust you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nine months passed by so slowly. Loki felt like death with the morning sickness. Tony tried his best to help, offering whatever relief he could. It wasn’t much, but Loki appreciated it. He also appreciated Steve and Bruce cooking for him. Specifically Bruce. Being a doctor, he knew what was best for Loki- and Loki was grateful that someone would care so much about him and the being that was inside him.

Thor took the news exceedingly well when he was finally told. His eyes lit up, and suddenly he was like an oversized, overexcited puppy. 

“A baby? My brother is having a baby!” He laughed, pulling Loki to him. “I’m going to be an uncle!”

“Thor! Dude, careful with Lo! Don’t go squeezing him so tight when he has a baby in him!” Tony had shouted, worried that the huge thunder god would easily hurt Loki or the baby.

“Ah- oh. Apologies.” He said, letting go of his fuming little brother. 

“New rule! No one but Tony is allowed to touch me in this state!” Loki hissed, glaring at Thor.

Tony had also grown fond of Loki’s bump, constantly bringing it up with Loki. He had also made it a habit of rubbing it and talking to it, as if the child inside of Loki’s body could hear him. It was odd to the Norse god, but it made Tony happy.

“We’re gonna be such good parents, Lolo. I’ll spoil the little guy- or gal- rotten. Maybe I can get them little crocs!”

Loki groaned. “Really? Nine months without you speaking of those damn things, and now you suddenly bring them up?”

“Whatever, babe. I know you like when I talk about what I like.” Tony said, only getting a grunt in response.

An hour after the croc conversation, Loki went into labor.

Labor went anything but quickly. It felt like multiple eternities as the doctors helped him through the process. Loki was sure Tony was hating how hard he was squeezing his hand, but whatever. He deserved it for putting the damn thing in him. Then- it was over. There was crying coming from the bundle in the doctor's arms. The baby was crying. It was okay.. then it faded and stopped all together. The doctor had left with the baby. Loki let out what seemed to be a whimper, then laid back- tears welling in his eyes- and waited.

It felt like even more of an eternity waiting for them to bring the baby back. He was on edge, worrying. “What if” swarmed his mind, and the worst came to mind. When the nurse finally brought the little one in after hours of straining, yelling and pushing- it was all worth it. Loki stared down at the tiny creature cradled in his arms, tears finally escaping and rolling down his cheeks.

She was so tiny, so absolutely perfect. Her skin was pale, but that didn’t come as a surprise given Loki’s was the same. It wouldn’t be surprising if she could be blue as well. When she opened her eyes, they were a rich brown. She had her father's eyes, and Loki smiled at that thought. He wanted to show Tony, to show him how perfect their daughter was. Unfortunately, he had fallen asleep while waiting with Loki. 

Loki made a noise, which startled Tony into waking up. “Wha- what happened? Are you okay?” He turned his attention to Loki, who promptly shushed him and motioned with his head to the sleeping baby.

Tony moved closer, eyes widening as he looked at his little daughter. “Holy shit. She’s..tiny.”

Loki laughed, looking to Tony. “She gets that from you, love. Same with her eyes. She very much has your eyes.” 

“Lo… she needs a name. We can just call her.. ‘her’ all the time.”

“I suppose you right.. any ideas?”

“What about.. Cassidy? I know it’s weird but, I think it would suit her.”

Loki made a soft noise of agreement. “I like it. Cassidy Stark.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cut to three years later. Little Cass was a handful, keeping both Tony and Loki on their feet- especially when she went from a normal human/Aesir form to a Jotun one. As Loki had expected, she was half Jotun. She could easily become blue, giggling madly as Loki changed his appearance to match. Her favorite thing was when Loki let himself go blue. She’d curiously touch his horns and the tribal markings on his face, enthralled with them. It meant the world to Loki that his daughter found him fascinating instead of terrifying.

Currently, she was sitting at the breakfast bar with Loki, watching Tony with interest. He was attempting to make food for her, and was one second away from just giving up and calling Steve. 

“Papa?” The small voice interrupted the silence that had come once Tony got extremely focused.

The genius looked up from the pan he was staring at, now looking to Cass. “Yeah, kiddo?”

She made a small noise, shifting in Loki’s lap. “Food?”

“Yes, food. It will be done soon sweetheart.”

Loki smiled. Hearing his partner call their child things like that made him more than happy. It meant that he, like Loki, cared immensely for the small being. It eased his mind of the fear that Tony would just leave. 

“After you eat, I have a gift for you, Cassie. I think you’ll like them.” He grinned, and Loki knew exactly what he meant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mention of a gift got Cass to eat faster than she usually did. She was excited, bouncing in Loki’s lap. 

“Gift time, papa?” She said, her eyes shining with interest. 

Tony laughed and nodded. “Yeah, gift time, little girl. Have your mom bring you to our room.” He smiled at Loki, going off to get the stuff ready. 

Loki shook his head, knowing where this was going. But, he obliged and took his daughter to their room. There Tony stood, grinning from ear to ear. He held a pair of small pink crocs, ones which had the design of cartoon ponies on them. 

Cassidy squealed in delight as Tony put them on her. “Thank you, papa! Ima show uncle Thor!” 

Loki put her down, and she bolted of the room to find the thunderer. Loki furrowed his brows, pulling Tony close to him. “How dare you buy our child those things. I thought we talked about that!”

“Oh stop it Lo. I know you’re joking, you’d never get pissed about things I like.” Tony smirked. 

Loki sighed. Tony was right. He didn’t care, he just wanted to act like it, to try and get crocs out of his goddamn life. It was no use. Tony was passionate about those stupid things, so he’d just have to deal with it. He groaned. “Fine. You are indeed correct with that statement. Just.. no more than four pairs for her, Alright?”

Tony smiled and kissed the tip of Loki’s nose. “Deal. That means I’ll just have more kids with you so I can buy them more crocs.”

Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose and smiled. “Oh gods.. of course.”


End file.
